The Construct
The Construct is the main antagonist of the main series Yu-Gi-Oh! card packs. It is an undying machine whose ultimate goal is to use Gem-Knight Lapis' "power of creation" to revive Tierra the Source of Destruction and destroy the world. It tries to achieve this by possessing machines and turning organic beings into mechanized zombies that it can then merge with. Appearance The Construct's appearance varies due to its many reconstructions after being ripped apart. In every form, it keeps parts from its upper body, with only slight modifications. Its upper body has metal panels that look like a nun's habit. Its head is a prison that contains its predecessor Gem-Knight Lapis' soulless body, and its face is a mask that has the expression of sleep or stoic silence. As Shaddoll Construct, it looks like a midway between its El Shaddoll form and Lapis. It's smaller, its dress is shorter, its face is less articulated and looks "younger" and there are noticeably more gold parts than its El Shaddoll form. The most obvious difference is Lapis' pyroxene embedded in its chest. As El Shaddoll Construct, it's considerably larger, being at least 15 stories tall. Attached to its back are wings made out of puppetry wires, all of the gold parts that make up the difference between it and Lapis have turned blue and white, its skirt becomes longer and it grows metal blades on its arms that are made to resemble loose sleeves. As El Shaddoll Shekinaga, the wires attached to the Construct's back become attached and entangled onto Apoqliphort Towers, essentially jury-rigging Towers into its design. All of the blue parts of its body also become purplish grey like the metal plating on Towers. As El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis, the Construct is freed from towers and its purplish grey parts become blue again. In addition, a shimmering Infernoid Devyaty wraps itself around the Construct's body, head and arms. Its appearance differs greatly in its Darktellarknight form. Having merged with Infernoid Decatron (Devyaty's head) and Tellarknight Ptolemaeus, it gains a black centaur body with many panels sticking out. A light made to resemble the pyroxene from Lapis' body appears on its chest, and it gains the Qliphort/Infernoid patterns everywhere on its body from merging with Decatron. History Origin Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli was a knight who had risen from the ashes of the world after Trishula's ice age. For unknown reasons, Lapis Lazuli has split apart into Gem-Knights Lapis and Lazuli. Lapis died during the new clan wars, while Lazuli became a knight with cosmic powers called Constellar Sombre and stopped the world from being destroyed by the Lswarm virus and Sophia the Goddess of Rebirth. Despite having fallen during the war against the Evilswarms and Sophia, Gem-Knight Lapis' pyroxene managed to combine miscellaneous parts from the fallen Gem-Knights to form Cairngorgon, the Antiluminescnet Knight. Unfortunately, some of those parts were infected by the Lswarm Virus. This new knight had become the next patient zero for the same destructive outbreak that threw the world into chaos before. Having sensed that the world was in danger, Constellar Sombre used her eight pyroxenes to create spirit dragons called the Yang Zing. These dragons would then aid her in whatever coming battle she was sensing. Meanwhile, Sombre's counterpart Evilswarm Kerykeion sought out Cairngorgon to destroy him and end the threat before it starts. In a moment of weakness, Kerykeion relented due to not wanting to harm the former Gem-Knights, and Cairngorgon absorbed him. Kerykeion's dark powers mutated the Lswarm virus in Cairngorgon's head, causing the knight's body to die and give birth to the Shaddoll Core and the Shaddoll Virus. The Core then combined with Lapis' corpse to become the Construct. The New Virus Upon being created, the Construct reanimated some fallen members from the previous clan war, including Winda the Gusto Priestess. Sombre attempted to challenge the Construct with the Yang Zing, but two were turned into Shaddolls. Out of nowhere, a cosmic protectorate called the Satellarknights came down and attempted to assist in the battle. However, one was absorbed by the Shaddoll virus which gained it the power to "merge constellations." The Construct then used this power to corrupt 2 more members of the Yang Zing and rip the pyroxenes from them, creating El Shaddoll Grysta from the remains of Cairngorgon. While this battle was going on, the Construct ordered the Shaddoll-infected Winda to hurt the Naturia Sacred Tree far away. She did, the tree uprooted and started floating high above the world. At the same time, a machine came up with the sacred tree and activated the "Qliphort Protocol." This prompted the ejection of a scouting machine that took Winda Prisoner by absorbing her. The program also ripped the pyroxenes out of Grysta, killing it and returning it to the shambles of Cairngorgon it was. This prompted more machines called Qliphorts to rise up from under the world tree, including their most powerful unit Apoqliphort Towers. Upon arriving, Towers immediately devastated the Shaddolls, leaving only the Construct standing. Before he was absorbed, Kerykion used his Gishki mirror to summon the Nekroz clan to the battle. When they arrived, they used their rituals to channel the ice dragons Trishula, Gungnir, and Brionac in preparation. Towers then latched the Construct onto itself and entangled its wire wings around its legs. The Nekroz then used the powers of the three ice dragons to freeze the Construct and Towers, seemingly ending the threat. The Construct's Reconstruction The Qliphort Scout starts to malfunction from having absorbed Winda. A new subroutine is activated, and all of the remaining Qliphorts start ejecting their cores. The cores turned into beings called Infernoids, which are the servants of Sophia's antithesis Tierra the Source of Destruction. The Infernoids start attacking the Satellarknights, Nekroz and Yang Zing, but the Nekroz revive Gem-Knight Master Diamond from Cairngorgon's corpse and have him combine with the Satellarknights to form Satellarknight Constellar Diamond. Diamond is able to reduce the Infernoids down to one but he's not powerful enough to stop the last and most powerful one. Sombre manages to create another Yang Zing without a pyroxene and merges it with Diamond and herself to form Tellarknight Ptolemaeus. This new Tellarknight defeats the final Infernoid and saves the Sacred Tree. During the fight to protect the Sacred Tree, Infernoid Devyaty slipped away and ripped the powers of the three ice dragons from between dimensions so it could unfreeze the Construct. It shatters the Apoqliphort Towers and frees the Construct, which it then combines with. Due to the Shaddoll Virus being frozen, the Construct is forced to handle things personally, so it finds the Tellarknights, Nekroz, and Yang Zing and assaults them. In order to finally destroy the Construct, the Yang Zing produce a spear that can destroy it. Ptolemaeus shoots the spear with her bow and it rips the Construct and Devyaty apart. Despite being in pieces, both Devyaty and the Construct survived their supposed destruction. Devyaty's head goes up to the sacred tree and activates an Infernoid that was inside the machine. This final Infernoid was the base for Tierra's new form. The Infernoid Tierra then used its necromancy to bring Gem-Knight Lapis back to life in the Construct's head. This allows the Construct to use Lapis' power of creation and merge with Devyaty's head and Ptolemaeus. Tierra then devours the scrapped bodies of the fallen Infernoids and Apoqliphort Towers to facilitate one final convergence with the Construct. The two merge and form the final body of Tierra the Source of Destruction. Due to the full rebirth of Tierra, the machine under the Sacred Tree started glowing with the power of the pyroxene. The machine revives Cairngorgon and the Shaddoll Core and merges them with the 10 pyroxenes, creating Zefraath. Zefraath and Tierra then fought a battle that lasted for over 3 years. In the end, the Construct is destroyed for the final time along with Tierra. Personality The Construct is a mindless husk of Gem-Knight Lapis and its only instinct is to "be reborn." This is actually a program implanted in its instincts by the disembodied Tierra. Barring that, the Construct has very strong need to survive and it silently fulfills this need no matter how far it has to go or how damaged it will get as a result. Powers and Abilities Being the origin of the Shaddoll Virus, the Construct has the ability to survive any type of punishment, so long as Lapis remains undamaged inside its head. When the virus was still capable of spreading, it could take control of both the living and dead and turn them into machines. Even without the Shaddoll Virus, the Construct was still a force to be reckoned with due to its sheer size. Based on its different forms, except for Shekinaga, the Construct gained a different power and would use it to an extent that would be considered overkill. As Anoytyllis, it gained the powers of Trishula, Gungnir, and Brionac, which made it capable of freezing the planet. As Darktellarknight Batlamyus, it gained limited pyrokinesis from Infernoid Decatron and Ptolemaeus' power to "combine constellations." The Construct's in-game fusion cards all share the same effect of adding a Shaddoll Spell/Trap card back to the hand upon being sent to the graveyard. As El Shaddoll Construct, its effect would send a specified Shaddoll card to the graveyard from the deck. During the battle, it had the ability to destroy most monsters that were specially summoned. During the first ban list change after El Shaddoll Construct's release, a card called "Super Polymerization" was banned due to it potentially being able to fusion summon it and disrupt the opponent for no cost. Players were then limited to only using one copy of Construct in the same ban list, and the subsequent one banned Construct from tournament usage. El Shaddoll Shekinaga and Anoyatyllis have equally disruptive effects. Shekinaga allowed players to selectively negate a special-summoned monster's effect and then destroy it once per turn at a one-card cost. Anoyatyllis has a permanent effect of being able to stop monsters from being summoned with Spells/Traps. Anoyatyllis was released to mitigate the usage of Nekroz decks, which were considered the only relevant competitive deck of the time. Darktellarknight Batlamyus' permanent effect changes the attribute of all monsters on the field to DARK and it can replace itself with a Tellarknight Xyz Monster. Despite looking like the Construct, Batlamyus' effect has nothing to do with Shaddoll decks and it can't be summoned with any Shaddoll cards. Shaddoll Construct, not to be confused with "El" Shaddoll Construct, has the capability to fusion summon any Shaddoll monster without another fusion card and revive itself by sending a Shaddoll card to the graveyard. Due to a specific rule that limits extra deck summons, Shaddoll Construct was created to bring the deck back into relevance. With Construct on the field in a specific location, the player is allowed to control up to three monsters that were specially summoned from the extra deck. Navigation Category:Dark Forms Category:Minion Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Giant Category:Humanoid Category:Necromancers Category:Deceased Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Genderless Category:Tabletop Games Villains Category:Amoral